The present invention relates to a ceiling fan, particularly to a suspension type electric ceiling fan using a motor in which a stator is disposed inside with a rotor outside.
Generally, this kind of conventional ceiling fan is large in size, presenting many difficulties in the processes of manufacturing, assembling, transporting and fitting. That is, in manufacturing, assembling and transporting a ceiling fan, components, e.g. a coil of a motor and the like, are apt to be damaged. Further, in the fitting operation, components, e.g. a plastic or metal cover for the ceiling fan and the like, are apt to be depressed or damaged when placed on the floor. Furthermore, a ceiling fan, which is generally fitted to the substantially central portion of a ceiling, will compete for a desirable fitting position with equipment having another function, e.g. a ceiling lamp. Further, in the conventional ceiling fan, means for rotating the fan and/or controlling the rotation speed, e.g. a switch, a control circuit and the like, are set up in positions far away from the fan, and therefore the total cost of the fan with its attachments necessarily becomes high. On the other hand, in the conventional fan, when a rotor rotatably supported by one or more bearings which are press fitted into and/or press-fittedly mounted on another member is displaced due to the reduction of the said press fit effect, the result is the generation of heat, vibration or noises in the fan and damage to the fan itself through the contact of a stator with the rotor in operation.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved and effective ceiling fan by eliminating the abovementioned disadvantages.